This invention relates generally to facilitating user interaction with a venue, and more specifically to managing communication of orders to vendors associated with the venue.
Venues such as stadiums, convention centers, or amphitheaters frequently host events that large numbers of users attend. These users compensate the venue in exchange for attending the venue during an event, providing revenue to the venue. Many venues also obtain additional revenue from vendors associated with the venue that provide goods or services to users attending the venue or from selling parking spaces in one or more parking lots associated with the venue to users who are attending the venue.
However, if a large number of users attend a venue, congestion may impair many users' experience at the venue. For example, delays in placing orders with vendors or delays in vendors fulfilling received orders may discourage users from purchasing goods or services from vendors associated with the venue, decreasing revenue to the vendor, which decreases revenue to the venue. Additionally, vendors receiving a larger number of orders than they can successfully fulfill in a reasonable time frame often results in the vendors losing user loyalty because of delays or incorrectly fulfilled orders, which may prevent additional users from ordering goods or services from the vendors or may prevent additional orders for goods or services from users. Lack of satisfaction in vendors fulfilling orders may prevent users from subsequently attending the venue.